


Truth be told - You never were mine

by hawking_bird



Series: Fucked in love [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Emotional, F/M, Minor Injuries, Painful Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-04 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawking_bird/pseuds/hawking_bird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance turned around. Bobbi was standing on the french window threshold. She looked exhausted, yet she was smiling. He knew she's been out of the shower for a few minutes only because her hair were wet and she smelled of vanilla. Bobbi moved forward limping a little. Lance frowned, laying a hand on her forearm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth be told - You never were mine

**Author's Note:**

> If you find mistakes feel free to tell me :) Hope you'll enjoy it.

Lance was on the safe house balcony, hands on his aching neck. The mission had been rough, every part of his body was hurting like hell, feeling like all his muscles and bones had been damaged. He rubbed his cervical with a grimace and put his hand on the balcony ledge. He clenched his bruised hands on the gallery. Lance stroked his face and found out his right eyebrow arc was slightly bleeding. He snapped a “bloody hell” toward the sky.

As though his injuries weren't enough, it was cold and there were no beers in the fridge... And she was here. In the living-room with her brand new husband. Lance hated himself for thinking about it. Why did he accepted the mission in the first place ? If he had just said “no”, he would have been in his couch with a glass of the finest Whiskey and his back would have been fine. Lance rolled his eyes then closed them.

“You're such a idiot Lance Hunter” He whispered to himself.

“It took you hell of a time to figure it out”

Lance turned around. Bobbi was standing on the french window threshold. She looked exhausted, yet she was smiling. He knew she's been out of the shower for a few minutes only because her hair were wet and she smelled of vanilla. Bobbi moved forward limping a little. Lance frowned, laying a hand on her forearm.

“You're alright ?” He asked. Bobbi chuckled shaking her head. “I'm fine. Tomorrow this will be ancient history”. She stopped and stared at Lance for a couple of second. “You ?” He leaned his back on the ledge. “I had better days...” Bobbi looked at his forehead. She brushed his eyebrow arc then clucked her tongue. Lance grimaced and moved backwards. Bobbi cleared her throat. “You need stitches”. She said looking down. “I'll be fine”. He muttered while he turned his back, unable to stand the lack of space between them.

Bobbi ran a hand on her hair, reviving the smell of vanilla. Lance inhaled the soft perfume coming for her until the smell of the rain invades his noise again. They remained silent for a couple of minutes, both looking at the sky to avoid looking at each other.

She leaned on the corner of the balcony feeling a pain awaking in her left hip. She decided to sit against the gallery gate and rested her head on the bars. Lance took a glimpse at her, before joining Bobbi on her side of the balcony. He sat next to her but left a reasonable space between the two of them.

“This mission was grueling”. She said taking a deep breath. Lance just nodded. “I really thought we were about to die out there...”. He clenched his hands. She bit her lips realizing she's been messing with him. Once again. Bobbi wanted to apologize but she knew it would only make it worst, so she just shut. Bobbi was fully aware that Hunter hasn't achieved closure on their relationship. He needed time to wipe off his face this look he was still giving to her. A look that Clint found intolerable. A look he was giving, without any doubts, to her right now.

She glanced at him. He was staring at his damaged hands, deep in though. Bobbi stood up with difficulties, she held out her hand to Lance. He frowned which awaken the pain in his eyebrow arc. “Get up”. Bobbi required. “You really need stitches on your eyebrow arc.” Hunter shook his head. “No, I'll be fine”. He didn't wanted to come inside and see him. He would remain here until it was time to go. Bobbi knew this. “Clint's outside”. Lance looked up. “He needed something... strong after the mission”. He was starring at her. “He won't be here for a couple of hour so...”. She suddenly realized this could sound ambiguous. “Oh god”. She put a hand on her mouth and bit her lips. “I didn't mean...” She stammered. “ It wasn't an invitation to... you know”. Hunter loved when she did this. He praised this vulnerability, this awkwardness she only showed when she was we people she trusted (loved ?) or when she was tired.

Lance tried to contain his laugh. “Don't worry Bob, it was clear”. He stood up. “So ? Ready doctor Morse ?”. He stopped and corrected. “Doctor Barton”. Even if he refused to admit it, it was painful. She has never wanted to have his name so...she never was his. Bobbi smiled, opened the french window and walked into the safe house. Hunter felt the warm atmosphere of the room invade him. He removed his leather jacket then sat on the couch. Bobbi climbed the stairs. “I'm back in a minute”. He heard for the distance. Lance folded his arms waiting for her to come down.

To spend time with her was less unpleasant than he though. She seemed to be happy, and that was the most important thing ever. Still, he wished he could have been the one who could make her feel that way.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. “Up soldier, it's time to fix you”. Lance stood up as Bobbi waved to the bar. Hunter sat on a stool, she move toward him. He could feel her breath on his cheek as she inspected the wound. “You want anesthetic ? If you do, the injection his ready”. Hunter grimaced. “Usually, I would ask for a bottle of whiskey but I assume you don't have one so I'll do without”. Bobbi grinned “Lance Hunter one of the finest mercenary, afraid of needles. Priceless”. She took her equipment in the first aid kid and started to put stitches on his eyebrow arc.

Hunter could feel her soft finger on his cheek and forehead. He could smell her. He had missed it, having her close to him. If they were still marry this would have led to something much more pleasant... Right now, he needed to focus not to lay his hands on her.  
She could feel it. Every part of Lance's body exuded love for her. She took a deep breath and finished the stitches. “Done !” She said with a little smile. Lance brushed his wound. “Thanks Bob”. He stood on his feet. “You're welcome”. Hunter headed for the couch then crashed on it. Bobbi's touch has left like little burn all over his face. The smell of her was still in her noise.

Bobbi joined him on the sofa thinking maybe, this could be a good time to talk

“Hunter...” Lance rested his head against the couch. “I took you for granted” he began “Truth be told, you probably never were truly mine”. Hunter stopped for a moment. “I've loved you more than anyone or anything else. Even when there were only bad blood between us, our marriage was the best part of my life.”. Lance took a glimpse at Bobbi. “But sometimes, I wonder if you've ever been happy with me, because being with you showed me happiness.”

  
Bobbi was bemused. She took one of Hunter's damaged hand in hers. “You were my first love. I don't think I knew what love was before I met you. I loved you Lance. I loved you with all my heart and soul.”. She took a deep breath. “ You brought me happiness. And I would have like us to work out but... Maybe we're just not mean to be together.”  
Lance inhaled deeply. “Yeah. We're not mean to be. You know I'll always love you... Yet, I wish you found the good guy.”. She smiled. “I hate him by the way”. Bobbi looked down then Hunter added “ I don't hate him because he's a bad man, he seemed to be a someone good and he makes you happy so... I hate him because now I know you will never be mine again.”. Bobbi pressed Lance's hand. “You will always be special for me. And even if between us there will never have love again, you'll always have a place in my life, Lance.”. Hunter smiled slightly. “Name your first born after me then” he joked. Bobbi punched his shoulder and stood up. “I wish we could be friend” she said, looking at him. Hunter shook his head. “I'd like to tell you this is possible but it's not. I can't be friend with you knowing that I'm still in love with you”. Lance stood up in turns and laid a hand on her shoulder. “I could kiss you right now...”. Bobbi made several step forwards. “Don't worry, I won't.”

Lance headed of the stairs. He turned toward Bobbi. “Goodnight” He said, climbing the step. As he was going up the stairs, Bobbi brushed her lips and closed her eyes realizing she would have liked him to kiss her...

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @bobbi-barton


End file.
